Mistletoe
by cheeses
Summary: Alex ruined Max and his girlfriends moment, so being Christmas, Max gives Alex and Stevie a little taster of a ruined moment, he just has to get them in a moment first.
1. Chapter 1

Mistletoe

It's that time of year again! Eggnog and all that jazz is back, so in a happy little celebration here's a Christmas stalex special. Do enjoy x

* * *

><p>Alex ruined Max and his girlfriends moment, so being Christmas, Max gives Alex and Stevie a little taster of a ruined moment, he just has to get them in a moment first.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex slung her bag over her shoulder and attempted to walk the icy pavement down to the Sub Station. Tribeca prep had finally finished for the term, Alex had piles of work it her bag, which undoubtedly would make a nice cosy fire. It was December. Alex had mixed feelings about this time of year, she loved the snow, but she detested the cold and what she was required to wear to keep warm. The dark green parka provided the warmth but her shoes were a different matter.<p>

Her feet met the ice with an uncertainty, the grip on her battered converse provided little confidence on the slippery surface. She had a knack for wearing the wrong type of shoes to face the winter onslaught of snow. Her right foot slid harshly across the ice and made her once steady trudge vanish in to a Bambi like skid.

"Shit" Alex's breath caught and she clawed at the crisp air at anything to grab hold of. Before her ridged body could connect with the glazed tarmac, two hands wrapped safely around her waist but the weight of Alex's fall dragged her savour down with her into the hedge row beside them. The weak plant caved under their joined weight and they toppled to the other side. Alex had her eyes screwed shut in fear and waited for the rough landing. Her eyes flung open when she landed on a body, a warm, small and lean frame held her close.

"Hi" Stevie beamed from underneath her, Alex felt her cheeks grow warm, she sunk inside herself in response.

"Stevie?" Alex rasped and regained her senses, her chilled body had turned to jelly to mould with the other girls.

"Thought you needed a hand" Stevie chuckled and winced at the pain in her lower back, she'd taken the impact and fury of the gravel.

Alex looked at the little space between their bodies, her cheeks flushed a brighter red. Stevie's hands were still wrapped around her waist protectively and Alex's hands had been crushed between the two of them. Alex felt the temptation of leaning in and pressing their foreheads together, but scolded the thought. Alex's soft eyes took in Stevie face, the curve of a small smirk on her lips acted as a penicillin to the embarrassment of falling over into and then through a hedge.

A rough cough brought Alex out of her daze, Stevie saw a pair of battered snow boots inches from her head.

"You guys done?" Max's voice was raspy.

Alex rolled off Stevie, the pink blush blotching into a crimson glow as she scrambled up.

Another pair of feet came to stand near Stevie's head. Stevie sat up and glared up at Max and a small girl by his side.

Alex helped Stevie up hurriedly. Alex then fixed her eyes on her brother and who she assumed was his girlfriend.

"You two been making out?" Alex raised an eyebrow at the pair. Max locked his jaw and crossed his arms, the girl by his side looked uncomfortable.

"About to" he hissed and Alex lolled her head back and laughed at her younger brother's reaction, he looked pissed and she loved it.

Stevie was happily watching Max become increasingly irritated.

"Brilliant" Alex rasped through laughter.

Stevie dug her hands into the pockets of her hooded bomber jacket. Max looked between the pair.

"So what _were _you two exactly doing leaping through bushes?" Stevie was surprised, Max could actually come out with a rational come back.

"We fell over" Alex said simply.

"Yeah" Max grabbed his girlfriend's hand. "Just wear helmet next time" he scoffed and they walked off. Stevie shrugged, she knew Max couldn't stay smart. Alex had the same thought cross her mind.

"Well, I better get going" Stevie watched her breath rise in the air as she rocked back and forth on her heals.

"W...why?" Alex was taken of guard, while she adjusted her hood around her head.

"Since when do you bother where I go?"

"That's true..." Alex brushed off her clingy out burst."Thanks for the saving me from ice thing"

"No problem" Stevie rubbed her hands together.

"See ya' then" Alex began to walk across the street to the Sub Station, Stevie continued down the pavement.

While the two girls shared their goodbyes, Max was across the street, his girlfriend had gone and the street was empty. He took a quick glance around before taking out his wand and pointing it at the departing pair.

"Mistletoe, mistletoe follow them wherever they go" a thread of green light travelled through the air and sparked around the pair.

He walked into the Sub Station with a contented grin, to break a moment he had to make one.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, another four to come x<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, I do love reading them, they make my day, I'll brush up on my updates. Sorry if my writing seems loose, I've not written in a while.

Alex walked into the Sub Station, her parka damp and her face flushed. Max was sat down at the counter grinning smugly to himself, doodling. Justin walked through the Sub Station or rather waddled, due to the extensive amount of layers he had on. Alex took off her parka and hung it over the counter to watch in amusement as Justin tried to sit down next to Max.

"Where are you going? The Arctic?"

"I'm wearing the appropriate clothing to sustain body my body temperature, thermal boxers, thermal socks, some leggings..."

"Whoa, wait leggings?" Alex smirked and Justin frowned.

"There not girl clothes..."

"If I find a pair missing from my room, I'll know where to find them" Alex picked out a nut from the tray resting on the counter and threw it up to catch it in her mouth.

The nut dropped to the floor as Alex was soon distracted by Harper coming in with a bright red sweater with a snow man on it. It had a plush carrot nose that poked out from the woollen material and had a small bell sowed on where it hand would be.

"Ho, ho, ho" Harper boomed and bowed to the customers. Alex's eyes widened in horror.

"No, no, no" she shot over and grabbed her friends arm. "Harper what are you..."  
>"Happy Holidays to all!" Harper then proceeded in throwing hard boiled sweets at the once happily dining customers. A red cherry shaped sweet pelted a young boy in the eye and most of them scattered into the food. Alex winced at the result and dragged Harper into the kitchen.<p>

"I have an early present for you" Harper cooed, Alex groaned she knew it would be socks or something equally lame.

"Tada!" Harper beamed and thrust a neatly wrapped present into Alex's arms. "Open it" Harper persisted, her grin taking up most of her face at that point.

Alex picked at the bow tied around it and loosened the green ribbon, the wrapping paper then fell from the gift. Alex looked down at the bright green chunky sweater in her hands.

"Please don't tell me it has a..." Alex winced as her eyes crossed the carrot poking from Harper's sweater.

"Oh no, this one just has a..."

"Really? A moose?"

"Well I couldn't find any patterns for reindeer" Harper pouted and Alex forced a smile, she knew better than to damped her best friends spirit at Christmas.

"Put it on"  
>"Now?" Alex groaned and saved the moment as she saw Harper's brow furrow "What about Christmas eve, huh, that's when you make everyone wear sweaters" Alex shuddered at the memory of last Christmas.<p>

"Yeah, but I want to see how it looks on you" Harper put her hands on her hips stubbornly. Alex reluctantly pulled it over her head and felt the softness of the wool cuddle her.

"Perfect" Harper beamed. Stevie came up behind Harper and leant against the door frame.

"Suits you"

Alex's head jerked up and she struggled to get the offending article of clothing off before any more embarrassment could set in. Harper nodded, taking Stevie's words as back up.

"See totally fine"

"Yeah" Stevie held in a laugh and suppressed showing a wide grin by biting her bottom lip harshly. The skin Stevie was biting into was turning white as Alex started shouting abuse at the clothing as it got lodged around her head. Stevie aided Alex by slapping away her hands and pulling it softly over head.  
>"Thanks" Alex spoke breathlessly, looking shyly into Stevie's amused gaze. Looking past Stevie,<p>

Alex's eye was caught by the developing mistletoe growing from the ceiling above. She burrowed her brow at the developing plant, Alex tapped Stevie's shoulder and the girl joined her in staring.

Harper followed Alex's gaze and looked up.

"Mistletoe" Harper opened her mouth to begin a string of facts about the plant when Alex threw the sweater at her.

"Could you put it in my room?" Alex avoided the fact that she might just have to kiss Harper and all the 'tradition' mistletoe brought with it, Harper had a habit of going along with those things. Harper nodded and dashed out. Stevie walked over to Alex, in result the mistletoe grew.

"I don't get it" Alex mumbled pulling out her wand and cast it away.

"So I don't get a kiss then?"

"What?" Alex jack rabbited at the suggestion, feeling her body go ridged.

"I was joking" Stevie giggled, that signature smirk plastered on her lips.

Alex scoffed and regained posture.

"_Sure, _you _love_ me" Alex singsonged with her arms now crossed.

"Like I'd kiss you"

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing...You'd be inexperienced that's all" Stevie toyed.

"I'm not, I've kissed plenty of people"

"I don't doubt that" Stevie took a step in and Alex's face ranged from irritated, puzzled then flustered all at once. Stevie stroked the vein that ran down the side of Alex's neck, for a brief second her index circled her pulse point.

"What do you m...mean then?" Alex swallowed roughly, rooted to the spot, the moment she had the chance to kiss Stevie was the moment her body decided to lock.

Stevie looked over Alex with hooded eyes.

"Nothing" Stevie returned to her normal attitude, her eyes still pooling with intrigue. She stepped away and left the room, as she did the mistletoe regressed. Alex slotted her wand back into her back pocket shakily and covered it with her shirt. She studded the patch in the ceiling where the mistletoe had grown from. Someone had jinxed the room, Alex narrowed her eyes. Who ever had done it was in for a nasty surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Max had watched the scene in the kitchen, intently.

He was disappointed to see his sister become ridged in the situation, he thought she might have had more guts than that. Max scratched his head in thought. He needed to get his sister interested in Stevie thus creating a moment and continue through to ruin it. He did a small drum roll on the counter in excitement of his melding. Justin noted this and attempted to swivel around on the stool to face him, but due to the winter 'adornment' he decided against the action.

"Justin" Max blurted, turning to his brother. "I need your help, but please don't tell anyone else"

"Sure" Justin was curious to what Max was about to propose. If it was anything to do with putting chilli sauce in the turkey again, they'd have to make sure Alex was sat the furthest away at the table. Last year she'd taken one bite of the meat and had drank three litres of water in result then went crazy and burnt off Justin's hair with a quick jinx.

"It's to do with Stevie and Alex" Max's voice hushed.

"Go on" Justin listened intently.

"I need a spell to give Alex confidence"

"Why?"

"Well, Alex and Stevie ruined my moment with Urma"

"Urma?" Justin puzzled.

"My girlfriend"

"Right" Justin dragged out the words, but received a sharp look from Max. "Okay, okay, why do you need the spell?"

"To give Alex confidence, so she'll be interested in Stevie, they'll kiss and I can ruin the moment"

"That's cruel... but I like it... wait, Alex has a thing for Stevie, a girl?" Justin gawked.

"Have you seen the way they look at each other?"

From Justin's blank face, Max fathomed he hadn't.

"I just need a spell" Max handed him the note pad he'd been doodling on previously.  
>"Fine, but I get to watch, I'm taking this as revenge from last year" that was the only way he could justify he actions.<p>

"Amor fides, from one of the old text books I found in Dad's draw, it's old magic"

"Great" Max rubbed his hands together.

Alex lay on the couch now, frowning at the ceiling.

This attraction, it could have created the mistletoe, wizards powers are known to become spontaneous at Christmas. She remembered back to when Justin was ten and he set fire to the Christmas tree then cried for a week. She chuckled lowly to herself. Dread then cracked through the gloss that coated her memories and the very thing kept her away from the current.

Max burst through the front door, making the hinges groan in disapproval. Alex shot up into a sitting position.

"Max?" the pitch of her voice rose for a brief second.

The teen paused and shuffled over to the kitchen, he hadn't thought in depth of how he was going to sneak Alex confidence spell.

He leant against the counter and pondered, his brain had finally decided to work on something and run with it.

"Soda" he span around, sheepishly grinning.

Alex narrowed her eyes.

"Since when do _you _get stuff for me? Normally I have to threaten you"

"I was just getting one, I thought you might like one jeez" Max huffed, pulling open to fridge door to retrieve two sodas, knowing Alex had agreed anyway. Before he tossed one over, he quickly cast the spell Justin had given him, setting his plan into motion once more.

"amor fides" he mumbled and a blue sliver of light soaked in the aluminium of the can.

"Got it" he picked the can up and tossed it to Alex. She caught it, still frowning towards her little brother.

"If your up to something..." she broke her words off while tugging the ring pull open, the can clicked open. "I'm going to kill you"

"Sure" Max sipped at his soda and watched intently as Alex took one sip of hers. The young wizard wrinkled her nose and set the soda down.

"That's gross, what did you..." Alex shuddered and she jumped up from the couch. "I've gotta go and do something" a burst of energy ripped through her, changing her every shy thought and transforming it into a small pocket of buzzing confidence. Alex tore from the apartment, grabbing a cardigan on the way out from the coat rack, knocking the object over due the force she applied to take it.

Max set his soda down and jumped in victory.

"Yes!" his eyes darkened with the glory that was soon about to be his.


	4. Chapter 4

Stevie stood outside the Sub Station, watching numerous passers by slip on the ice, most of them cursed at the air for their fall. Her sadistic amusement helped treat the regret of rash behaviour she'd displayed while she was with Alex in the kitchen.

She had to clam herself down while around her. Stevie leant back against the wall and breathed out, it was getting dark, the sky had developed purple bruises through the grey clouds.

Stevie smiled to herself, thinking back to when Alex had tried to get out of the sweater. She'd looked cute in it, even cuter when her eyes widened and cheeks flushed due to Stevie's involvement.

Stevie felt the impending urge to walk back in there and force Alex to wear the sweater.

She let out a long hum of content when her thoughts drained into the gutter. Alex wearing nothing _but_ that jumper would be more fitting. Stevie felt her cheeks redden at the thought and frowned at her own reaction.

"No" she snapped stubbornly and tucked her bare hands into her jacket pockets hoping to gather some form of warmth to aid her numbing fingers.

"You know talking to yourself is a sign of madness" Alex's voice sounded behind Stevie, shocking her.

"Not cool" Stevie span around to face Alex, who was wrapped up in a thick cream woollen cardigan.

"I'll think you'll find it is" Alex smirked at her smart response, Stevie rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a smart ass, it's not attractive" Stevie looked ahead again, feeling Alex stand beside her.

"You said you wouldn't kiss me yet you find me attractive" Alex's flirty banter caught the wizard of guard.

"Well look who's being a little flirtatious"

"You should come inside, it's freezing" Alex bit the loose skin on her lower lip, avoiding the subject. Stevie liked Alex being a flirt, it hindered Stevie's control of the situation, letting a sense of unknown territory sink in.

"Should I?"

"Yeah I think you should" Alex pulled the cardigan tighter around her.

"Well _I_ think differently"

"So you just want to stand out here in the cold when I could make you an amazing mug of hot coco"

Stevie perked up.

"Really?" Stevie assessed the offer like a trap.

Alex raised one eye brow and twirled a strand of her hair.

"Really"

Stevie smiled at her and complied. Alex took hold of Stevie's wrist to guide her inside when Stevie stopped.

"Look" Stevie pointed to the wall above them, mistletoe sprouted from the brick work. "I have a feeling we've been jinxed" Stevie raised one eye brow to the plant and Alex still clung to Stevie's wrist. Stevie pulled out her wand and poked the ever growing plant. Stevie narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Stevie, come on" Alex groaned, tugging on her arm. Stevie turned to her.

"Well, your _that_ desperate to make me some coco?"

"You could say that" Alex slammed her hand over her mouth as the words rolled out. Stevie raised her eyebrows.

"Really" Stevie's expression melted into a easy grin, hiding behind it a knowing smirk of what Alex really wanted.

Alex held Stevie's gaze.  
>"Yeah" her answer was simple, but with in the second she spoke it ran her hand down to wrap with Stevie's.<p>

Stevie licked her bottom lip and nodded, soon following Alex into the Sub Station.


	5. Chapter 5

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Okay, I admit this was written the day after and not posted until now. I was too busy sat being lonely and depressingly single, last year was SO different never mind... okay. Hope you all have enjoyed xmas, hey what did everyone get? I got a drum kit, I win ;)

* * *

><p>Alex wrapped her fingers snugly through Stevie's and pulled her in light tugs up the spiral staircase to the Russo abode.<p>

Stevie felt her heart beat increase from the moment Alex gave a small squeeze of assurance when they stood in the dimly lit corridor outside the Russo abode.

Alex stopped pressing her back to the door and smiled at Stevie. Stevie was taller today, with help from the boots she wore. Alex was wearing grubby Converse with no socks on. A small thought made her cringe, she'd get socks at Christmas for sure.

Stevie looked softly at their joined hands then ran her gaze up and down Alex's body.

"I may have lied" Alex spoke, her voice becoming soft.

Stevie locked their gaze, her brows furrowing.

"About what?" toxic as the sentence seemed, Stevie still held onto Alex's hand.

"I can't make coco" Alex bit on her plum bottom lip and gave a small smile.

Stevie chuckled huskily and felt gravity push them closer together, their hips joined first in their decoy of a hug.

"I'll teach you" Stevie heard Alex gasp, the intake of air was simple but sent an jolt to Stevie's system.

"Will you?"

"I will"

Stevie hummed the words with careless abandon, the context no longer mattered, it was the way the sound was created that gave the two girls the kick. They could have been talking about atoms and molecules, but the tones and hitches of breath, planted to elicit emotion from one another was the language they spoke now.

"Do it then" Alex wrapped her hands around Stevie's waist to pull her to her.

Stevie winked down at her, but didn't make a move, the action was like opening a door for another.

Stevie let Alex take lead.

Alex took the offer and kissed a sweet trail of pecks up Stevie's neck. Alex let the feeling of Stevie's soft, smooth skin play on the pink skin of her lips.

Stevie let her eyes hood for a moment, she had to remember that she'd given Alex control.

Alex nibbled at the skin between the right of Stevie's jaw and neck, the let the tip of her tongue slide so she could capture Stevie's earlobe between her teeth. Stevie gulped harshly and held in a moan.

Every moment created a small flame on her skin, burning her to the point where Alex was mentally branding the skin with the letter A.

Alex paused her assault and connected their lips, heatedly.

"Teach me" Alex gasped as they pulled away. Stevie snatched for the door handle and opened it.

The pair fell into the Russo sitting room, still embraced.

"My room?" Alex gasped, knowing full well everyone was downstairs by now.

"Al" Stevie stopped all motion, freezing at the scene around them.

* * *

><p>Justin lugged his body up the stairway and skipped a few steps to land happily in the corridor facing the door to the Russo apartment. Shrinking back into the brick work, were small buds on mistletoe. Justin made jerky movements due to his findings and bolted back downstairs to collect his younger brother.<p>

"Max" Justin hung off the banister, beckoning the youngest Russo.

Max looked up at his lazily then remembered their little deal.

"They're..."  
>"In the sitting room" Justin finished, touching the wand in his pocket.<p>

"Let's do it" Max jumped up and followed Justin.

* * *

><p>Stevie watched as mistletoe grew in larger quantities around them. Springing up from the couch and any object in the room. Some wound down from the roof and twisted around the lights.<p>

Alex moved slowly away from Stevie in confusion.

Stevie groaned in irritation. Alex picked up on this, still feeling the buzz rage inside her, she turned back around to Stevie and kissed her softly.

"Don't be impatient" Alex cooed, her voice lowering.

"Should we just have coco in the nude and have it settled?" Stevie smirked, pouting.

Alex warmed at the thought.

"You'd have to make the coco" Alex played with Stevie's hair.

"Then you get me undressed" Stevie nibbled at Alex's ear. Tendrils of mistletoe now curled around the banister.

* * *

><p>Max hovered outside the door and turned to Justin who was twirling his wnad between his fingers impatiantly.<p>

"So what do we do?" Justin mumbled.

"Barge in take a photo, bam, we got em"

"Is this really necessary, I mean..."

"If you want to know..." Max turned sharply to face the eldest Russo. "We were in the _middle_ of something" Max shifted uncomfortably.

"Making out yeah" Justin wafted his hand in dismissal, prepped to burst in the room.

"No I mean... like her hand... my zipper..." Max coughed to cover a few of his words.

"Oh god" Justin screwed his face up. "Your to young to even..." his words were broken by the sound of a surprised scream from inside.

"Go"

* * *

><p>Stevie had cleared the kitchen counter in no time and lay Alex across the surface, tenderly kissing the spot behind her right ear. Alex hummed at the sensation and slowly moved her hands down to unbutton Stevie's jeans.<p>

"Al" Stevie stopped, upon hearing voices outside the door. Besides the ever growing mistletoe, she found herself more concerned who was outside. Alex made a small 'hmph' of disapproval.

"I think your brothers are outside" Stevie felt Alex wrap her legs around her waist.

"Then let's give them a show" Alex whispered, arching an eyebrow. "It's not like us to let the people down" her voice became husky, breaking at some points. Stevie's concern melted away as Alex kissed her deeply, slipping her tongue over Stevie's bottom lip begging for entrance.

A large thud insured that Max and Justin had entered, Stevie looked to her side, still kissing Alex's fluidly. The door wobbled, wounded as Max stumbled in first, pointing the camera lens on his phone hurriedly at them, then clicked the centre button on the key pad to insure the captivation of the moment in front of him. Stevie's first instinct was to pull away from Alex, stride over and punch the living shit out of Max.

Alex knew Stevie would let her initial instinct over ride their plan so cupped Stevie's face and kissed her roughly. Max went to let out a triumphant cry, but was hindered in the act as he took note of the fact, they weren't stopping.

"Justin" Max turned to his brother, slowly slotting his phone back into his pocket.

"You've been caught" Justin's voice was horse.

They two girls took no notice and carried on their 'involvement'.

Alex smiled into a heated kiss and ran her hands into Stevie's hair to insure she had the girls full attention.

"They are kissing" Justin struggled to comprehend the scene, blinking rapidly like it would help him grasp the situation. Max simply winced.

"They" Justin motioned between him and the couple. "Are, kissing"

Max tilted his head.

"Kissing, them" Justin muttered. "Stevie, Alex, kissing, girls"

Stevie chuckled as she moved from Alex's lips to kiss behind Alex's ear, whispering before the act.

"This is the show stopper Al"

Stevie nibbled the skin, in cause and effect, Alex moaned loudly, putting more dramatics into it. She arched her back and tilted her head back.

Justin's eyes widened, he made short work of bailing the room.

Max hobbled out awkwardly on Justin's trail. Closing the door secularly behind him.

Stevie laughed as she heard Justin start to have a conniption and Max swore loudly.

Alex rested back on the counter, relaxing her body under Stevie's.

"Good show"

"Agreed" Stevie kissed her again before getting off the counter.

The mistletoe had regressed, she pinned it to Max.

"Max must've done it"

Alex propped herself up on her elbows.

"Done what?"  
>"The mistletoe thing, how could I be so blind" Stevie smiled at her own findings. "A basic charm, I used it once, when two people are attracted to eat other mistletoe grows to make them acknowledge it, it then disappears once they've fully acknowledged that they like each other then act on it" Stevie turned to Alex with her hands on her hips proudly.<p>

Alex looked around, to see if Stevie's jargon was true.  
>"Not to dampen your smarty pants rant, but I need some coco and you naked" Alex winked and flipped her hair over her left ear, exposing the tender, now reddened skin of her neck.<p>

Stevie rocked back on her heals.

"Thank fuck for mistletoe"

* * *

><p>Cheesy ending I know, and it's a little rushed but hey. R&amp;R to make me happy.<p> 


	6. NOTE

After forgeting my Livejournal account, I soon turned to tumblr

If you want more stuff about my FanFiction, plots and up coming fics, please, visit my profile and click on the Tumblr url (the writing one)

Thanks and I hope to hear from you guys.


End file.
